1952 Winter Olympics
Billy Gibson 19 points | mvp = | prevseason = 1951 or 1948 Olympics | nextseason = 1953 or 1956 Olympics }} The Ice hockey tournament at the 1952 Winter Olympics in Oslo, Norway was mainly played at the Jordal Amfi Arena, as well as the stadiums at Dælenenga (Oslo), Kadettangen (Sandvika), Marienlyst (Drammen) and Lillestrøm (Lillestrøm). The Edmonton Mercurys represented Canada and won the gold medal. The tournament was nearly not played at all. In 1951 it was decided to drop hockey from the olympic program because of the controversies surrounding the 1948 games. However, at the IOC congress in Romania the same year, it was reinstated.Duplacey p. 503 Teams from Germany and Czechoslovakia rejoined the top level of international hockey this year. Nine nations played a round-robin with the top three nations receiving medals at the end. Canada won their fifth Olympic title, and fifteenth World title. The USA tied their final game against Canada to finish one point ahead of both Sweden and Czechoslovakia, clinching the silver medal. Czechoslovakia and Sweden both finished with six wins and two losses, additionally, they had an equal goal differential of +29. The Czechs had defeated the Swedes four to nothing on the final day, and believed that they had won the Olympic bronze, and the European Championship. However, organizers decided that they should play a final tie-breaking game, in which the Swedes overcame a three goal deficit to win five to three. This would be Canada's last gold medal in men's Olympic ice hockey until the 2002 Winter Olympics when they would again play the United States, 50 years to the day (also a Sunday). Medalists World Championships Group A (Norway) *'February 15' **Norway 2-3 USA **Sweden 9-2 Finland **Czechoslovakia 8-2 Poland **Canada 15-1 Germany *'February 16' **Switzerland 12-0 Finland **USA 8-2 Germany **Norway 0-6 Czechoslovakia **Sweden 17-1 Poland *'February 17' **Norway 2-4 Sweden **Czechoslovakia 6-1 Germany **Canada 13-3 Finland **Switzerland 6-3 Poland *'February 18' **USA 8-2 Finland **Sweden 7-3 Germany **Canada 11-0 Poland **Norway 2-7 Switzerland *'February 19' **USA 8-2 Switzerland **Canada 4-1 Czechoslovakia *'February 20' **Norway 2-5 Finland **Poland 4-4 Germany *'February 21' **Sweden 4-2 USA **Norway 2-6 Germany **Canada 11-2 Switzerland **Czechoslovakia 11-2 Finland *'February 22' **USA 5-3 Poland **Finland 5-1 Germany **Canada 3-2 Sweden **Czechoslovakia 8-3 Switzerland *'February 23' **USA 6-3 Czechoslovakia **Poland 4-2 Finland **Norway 2-11 Canada **Sweden 5-2 Switzerland *'February 24' **Czechoslovakia 4-0 Sweden **Canada 3-3 USA **Norway 3-4 Poland **Switzerland 6-3 Germany PLAYOFF *'February 25' * **Sweden 5-3 Czechoslovakia * Sweden and Czechoslovakia were tied with identical record and goal differentials, so a tie breaker game was played. Final round World Championships Group B (Belgium) Played in Liege 15–22 March 1952. British manager Johnny Murray won with a roster composed entirely with English players, no Scots, no Canadians.Summary Table Top scorers European Championship medal table Team Photos 52EdmOly.jpg|Canada 1952FinOly.jpg|Finland Team rosters For rosters of the top three teams, see the "Medalists" section. Citations References * * * Jeux Olympiques d'Oslo 1952 1952 Olympics 1952